Boy
by 4Ever-Twilight-Luva
Summary: Bella's a tomboy skater. Her best friend is Edward. She moves away. What happens when she comes back to Forks and is a bit different? Will Bella and Edward still be friends? R&R! Adopted from StayWithMeAlways who adopted from propertyoftheMudbloodPrince.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**This story was originally written by propertyoftheMudbloodPrincess. Then it was first adopted by StayWithMeAlways. Now I am adopting this from StayWithMeAlways.**

**This first chapter was done by propertyoftheMudbloodPrincess**_**. **_**I did tweak it but not a lot. You can't even tell I messed with it.**

* * *

**Boy**

**Chapter 1: Change**

BPOV

"BEE!" A voice screeched in my ear.

"PISS OFF JAKE!" He wisely retreated.

I rolled over hoping for more sleep, but the ringing voice of what people would call a twin brother, who I call Satan, kept me from the unconsciousness that I desired. I rolled over again but this time in defeat. I didn't realize that I was already by the edge of my bed so my face connected with the floor when I rolled off. What a wonderful fucking way to start my morning.

After I let out a stream of curses, I dragged my sorry ass to the shower. I washed my short, messy, chestnut brown hair that had one pink tuft as well as my body. I then stumbled my way back to my room. I pulled on my boxers, my baggiest pair jeans, and a shirt which stated that Satan was "For Sale: My Idiot Brother." After I grabbed a hoodie and my holey converse, I rushed downstairs where I fell flat on my fucking face.

Again.

Of course.

I gave Jake the finger as he laughed at me. I grabbed a huge bowl of coco pops and scarfed it down. I called out a goodbye to my dad as I grabbed my board and set off down the street. I couldn't drive yet. I was only 14 so I settled with the second best thing. I skidded to a halt outside the house that was practically my second home. I stepped inside.

"Hi Esme! Edward ready yet?" I asked.

"Oh, hello, Bella dear. Edward should be ready, he's in his room."

"Thanks," I said as she handed me a fresh, homemade cinnamon roll. I jogged upstairs and burst through his door.

"C'MON EDDIE! We have to go to hell soon and you're making us late.

"Hey belly,"

"Don't call me belly!"

"Don't call me Eddie!"

There was a short pause. He suddenly dove towards me and grabbed me in a headlock and gave me a noogie. I jab him in the stomach causing him hunch over and release me. Then I proceeded to pull his arm behind his back.

I march him downstairs and out the door, grabbing his board on the way.

"Let's go." I sped off in the direction of school. "Come on Eddie I bet I can beat you," I challenged him.

"No way."

"Ten bucks?"

"You're on!"

I pushed myself along faster pulling ahead. We sped along the pavement each of us pulling ahead in turn. I swerved round a corner narrowly avoiding a woman getting in her car and started down the steep hill to school. I gained speed quickly overtaking Edward and crouching to get a faster speed. We rocketed down the hill and I was still ahead when we reached the gates.

"Ha! I win!" I shouted in victory before crashing into a wall. "Shit," I mumbled as I pulled myself up from the ground. Edward, that ass, was just laughing at me.

"Oh nice way to treat your best friend! Anyway pay up!"

He moodily pulled a $10 bill from his pocket and threw it into my hands. I grabbed my board and set off to stow it in my locker. I grabbed my books and set off to Trig. I threw my books across my desk and settled in for the boring lesson.

\…B…/

Finally the end of the day! I jumped up at the bell and sprinted to my locker where I grabbed my board and set off to Edward.

"Emmett and I are having an Xbox championship at mine," he said as soon as I reached him. "Want to come?"

"Sure I'll just dump my stuff at home then I'll be right over."

"Cool, let's go!" I darted to the doors and started up the hill.

Once I got home I chucked my bag on the floor and grabbed a bag of Doritos from the cupboard.

"Bells?" I heard my dad call.

"Yeah?"

I went into the lounge and saw my mom and dad in there. It was weird they would usually be sat next to each other cuddling in a puke-inducing kind of way. But this time they were on opposite sides of the room glaring at each other. Jake was lounged on the sofa next to mom so I sat in a similar position next to dad.

"We need to talk," Dad said.

"Shoot."

"Bells, me and your mom have been disagreeing on loads of stuff lately and we've decided that it isn't working. We're getting a divorce," he said slowly.

"Ok as long as you guys are happy sure."

If it made them happy to be apart, so be it.

"The thing is, your mom's moving to Phoenix…and you're going with her," he continued. There was silence for a minute.

"What?" I said blankly.

"You and your mom are moving to Phoenix," he repeated.

"Is Jake coming?"

"No."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"What the hell!" I exploded. "No way is this fair! How come Jake can stay here?"

"You'll still see me," Jake said. "I'll come visit you every holiday!"

"You know what? There is no way I'm leaving, no fucking way!" I screamed and stormed out the house. I skated to Edwards's house and by then the tears were streaming down my face. I hadn't cried since I was five. I kicked open the door to find Emmett and Edward sprawled on the couch eating crisps.

"Finally! The tournament can..." Edward started but trailed off when he saw my tears. "What is it Bella?" he said worried.

"I'm moving."

"What?"

"I'm moving to Arizona."

"What the fuck how could you bells!"

"You think this is my idea?" I said throwing myself on the couch next to them and stuffing a handful of crisps in my mouth.

"When do you go?"

"Tomorrow!"

"What and they didn't tell you before."

"No!"

"Shit."

"Shit is an understatement."

Emmett stood up and mumbled something before stepping out.

"I'll miss you Eddie."

"I'll miss you Belly."

I gave a weak laugh and sighed. My phone interrupted us. I picked it up.

"Where are you Bella?" Mom demanded. "I was so worried."

"I'm where I always am."

"Oh Edward's."

"Obviously."

"You need to come home and pack"

"When are we leaving?"

"Seven."

"In the morning?"

"Yeah."

"Bye." I hung up. I pushed up from the sofa and turned for the door. "I have to go."

Edward stood and lifted me into a hug.

"I'll miss you Bells," he said again.

"We've already said that."

"I know but I'll really miss you B."

"Same. Bye."

"Bye."

I turned and stomped moodily back home. I ignored my family as they rushed to me at the door and stomped to my room. I slammed it in their faces and started to fill my bags with my boyish clothes. I piled my stuff near the door and lay on my bed to go to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of my mom hammering on the door. I pulled on my clothes blindly blinking back the tears I really didn't want. I jumped out of my skin when I heard a loud hammering on my window. I whirled to the sound, tripping in my shock.

Edward nearly fell off the porch roof laughing. I opened the window.

"I'm going to miss that," he said clambering through the opening.

"I'm going to miss you," I sighed. There was a short awkward silence. "Aw, fuck. Come here!" I said pulling him into a hug. His head barely just reached my chin. I giggled. He was my midget best buddy. "Don't you dare tell Emmett or Jake about this!" I said warningly. He chuckled.

"Goodbye Bella."

"Bye," I said sadly and felt the barrier holding in my tears crumble. He mussed my hair sadly and turned to jump out the window. I grabbed my boxes and opened the door wiping away all traces of wetness on my cheeks.

\...B…/

3 Years Later

I had changed al lot since my tomboy ways in Forks.

My hair was longer; brushing my back in loose curls but still had the pink streak as a reminder of all my lost friends and the twin I hadn't seen in so long. I had also somehow got even paler though I don't know how living in the valley of the sun. My eyes were still a chocolaty brown they always had been. I styled my hair and used a little makeup every day, and I wore tighter clothes rather than my huge baggy ones. Usually some skinny jeans and a band t-shirt, though I still had my "For Sale: My Annoying Brother" tee. It still fits but not quite so baggy anymore.

I had found another best friend in Alice Brandon. She was a shopping and fashion crazy pixie at first glance but really was a sweet bubbly person. She was the biggest influence on the changes about me. But here I was, moving away from my bestie yet again.

My mother had remarried a minor league baseball player, Phil. He was pretty cool but I could see that my mom didn't like being away from him when he went for out of town matches. So I exiled myself from the sunny city that was my home.

After a tearful goodbye from Ali and my mom I boarded the plane to my rainy hometown. The flight was long and boring, I tried to pass time by listening to my iPod. Eventually the plane landed and I walked through the terminal looking for my dad who hadn't seen me in three years. His eyes slid past me, as I was mere meters from him. I guess he was still poking for the scruffy tomboy.

"Hey dad!"

"Bells? Is that you?"

"Yeah hi!" I said waving.

"You look different Bell."

Well he was certainly baffled by my new look.

"Yeah Alice got to me."

"Alice?"

"Yeah my best friend from Arizona."

"I see. So have you got all your bags?" I nodded and gestured to my bags on the ground. "Good let's go!"

The drive to the house was pretty quiet. Five minutes away he suddenly spoke.

"Just so you know Jake doesn't know you're coming, it's a surprise."

"Cool!"

"He's at school now but he should be home by four."

"That gives me time to unpack."

"Ok I'll let you settle in then." I nodded. I hopped out and grabbed the bags.

After unpacking my stuff I pulled out my laptop and emailed Ali and mom telling them that I was fine so far. I grabbed my iPod and skipped down the stairs. I heard the keys jangle in the lock and Jake opened the door.

"Umm... Hi?" he said as he saw me.

"Hey Jake" I said squealing and launching myself at him.

"Hush I have a girlfriend."

I laughed hysterically at that for a while before stopping to speak.

"You do! Tell me all about her, I bet it's Vanessa." He blushed. "I knew it!"

"Who are you?"

"Oh my god. How could you forget your big sister! I guess I knew you had short term memory loss."

"Bells?" He asked stunned.

"Hey Satan." He picked me up and swung me round in a circle.

"Aw, sis why didn't you tell me you were visiting, I missed you!"

"I missed you too Satan but it's not a visit! I'm here till college!"

"No way! That's brilliant. Anyways what happened to you? Did you get attacked by the fashion police in Phoenix or something?"

"Not quite, my best buddy is kind of a shopaholic."

"Ah, I see, I bet you can't wait to get out of that stuff."

"Hey are you dissing my clothes! Being best friends with a fashion guru kind of rubs off." he looked shocked to say the least. That night Dad ordered a pizza and I ate an entire pizza by myself.

"I can see your appetite hasn't changed much," Dad chuckled.

"There's only so much you can change about someone. Anyways the jetlag is kind of catching up with me, I better go to bed."

"Night Bells."

"Night."

I skipped up to bed and was snoring before my head hit the pillow.

I rolled over and groaned as I woke up. I glanced at the clock, 4am. Great. I knew I wouldn't sleep now. I jumped out of bed and took a quick shower and dried and curled my hair to perfection. I pulled on a plain black tank top and my neon green mountain dew hoodie with some black skinny jeans and matching green converse. I snaked my black bangles on and wrapped a ton of my necklaces on, most of which consisted of backstage passes to various bands. I Finished my look of by lining my eyes with the dark eyeliner and some bright green eye shadow.

I started down the stairs relishing at the fact that I still had ages to go. I cooked some pancakes for Charlie and Jake. I smothered my stack with maple syrup and ate them quick. I then went to wake up Jake, pushing him out of bed. He tried to catch me but failed miserably. I now had no problems with my balance since I was on my track team in Phoenix.

Eventually the time to leave came around and I grabbed my board, which I had used in phoenix. My Harley wouldn't be here for another week. I jumped on my skateboard and sped off in the direction of forks high. I was early anyway so I messed around on my bored for a bit, doing some allies and shit. I could feel the stares on me as the lot filled up. I darted into the front office.

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan," I said to the woman at the front desk.

"Oh hello. Let me just give you your schedule and then you should get to your lessons."

"Ok thanks."

She handed me the papers and started off in the direction of English. The lessons were generally boring, there were a few vaguely familiar faces in the crowds but no one came to say hi.

I met Jake on the way to lunch and he stood with me in the line.

"Oh hi, you must be new," said a blonde who was caked in makeup.

"Yeah."

"So what are you doing with Jake?"

"Umm getting lunch?"

"I mean Jake is like a hottie. Why is a skank like you with him?"

"Don't call her a skank," Jake hissed at the fake blonde girl.

"What is she to you?"

"I'm his worst nightmare, his OLDER twin sister. Ain't that right Satan?"

"That sure is B."

"Wait what about Satan?" the blonde said stupidly.

"Oh he's Satan in disguise, or at least I think so."

"Right..." she said looking at me like I was crazy. I rolled my eyes and piled my plate high with fries.

"C'mon Jake let's go."

He steered me to a table. We sat down and I looked at the people there. I could recognize most of them but most familiar was the huge form of Emmett.

"Emmy bear!" I squealed. A tall guy with shaggy blonde hair broke into hysterics.

"Wait what did you call me?" he said menacingly cracking his knuckles.

"Aw, c'mon Emmy, you shouldn't waste that menacing act on me. You know I'll beat you. You should have learnt before!" I giggled at his totally confused look. "Let's make this simple. Hi Emmy! It's Bella Swan."

"No fucking way!" he exclaimed shocked.

"Yes fucking way."

"What the he'll happened to you?" He demanded.

"My best friend Alice happened." I said giggling.

"From Phoenix?"

"Yeah."

"So how long you back here?"

"Two years!"

"Great! Now I can get revenge on you for arms wrestling!"

"You can try!" Everyone else at the table looked totally lost. I laughed at them.

"Oh umm I'm sorry for not introducing myself. Hi! I'm Bella swan, Jake's older twin. Emmett and I were friends when we were 14 before I moved to Phoenix and I moved back here yesterday." Comprehension dawned on every face.

"Right B, this is Tyler, Ben, Jasper, and Rosalie my girlfriend." Emmett declared and indicating each person in turn. He wrapped his arm around the gorgeous blonde girl next to him.

"No ways you have a girlfriend? When did you get over the cooties? And what happened to the vow you made never to go near a girl that wasn't family?" I wondered.

The guys burst out laughing.

"Wait this happened when Em was 14?" Jasper asked, still chuckling.

"No he was 15."

"Bells!" Emmett groaned as everyone laughed again.

"What's so funny?" a velvet voice said from right behind me. I jumped again and turned to see a tall guy with bronze hair. Well the only person with. Bronze hair I knew was Eddie! And that's exactly who it was.

"EDDIE!" I squealed and jumped up to throw my arms around him.

"Umm hi?" he said warily.

"God no one recognizes me!" I mumbled.

"Who are you?"

"Bella."

"Belly Swan is that you!" I smacked him across the head.

"Don't call me Belly!" He picked me up and spun me round in a circle. "Hey! Put me down!"

"Sorry B."

"Anyways what happened here!" He looked totally confused now. "You used to be short! What happened to the midget I knew and loved?" I asked, reaching up to pat him on the head.

"I think you've changed more! What happened to the short haired baggy clothes wearing tomboy I knew and loved?"

"Alice Brandon happened. She's my best friend slash fashion guru from Phoenix."

"So how long you back for?"

"Two years."

"Really?"

"No actually I'm leaving tomorrow"

"Oh," he said sadly.

"You always were gullible Eddiekins. Of course I'm here for two years"

"Hey!" He grunted as he lunged for me. I darted away and outside as fast as I could. "When did you get so coordinated and fast?" he shouted from behind me. I suddenly turned on him and lunged for him instead taking him by surprise. He toppled backwards into the mud and started to tickle me. We rolled around in the mud wrestling until I ended up holding him face down in the squishy mud sitting on his back.

"3...2...1 you're out." I said giggling. I bounced up and back to the lunchroom.

"Whoa bells did you have a mud bath or something?" Satan asked.

I looked down at my now brown outfit and groaned.

"I'm going to change" I said annoyed and stomped to my locker.

I grabbed my bag of spare clothes, which Alice insisted I took with me to school every day. I went to the bathroom and peeled off my muddy clothes. I pulled on my purple zebra print leggings with a black and white "I heart NY" tee and a violet hoodie with black pumps. I looked at my hair in the mirror and groaned. It was caked in mud. I brushed through it with a wet brush and let it dry naturally. I redid my eye makeup to match my outfit and took off to my next lesson. Biology. I stepped in as the bell rang and handed the slip to the teacher. He nodded and I walked off to the only free seat in the room.

"Hey belly, fancy seeing you here," Edward said as I sat down next to him. He was still smothered in mud. "Why did you have a second outfit with you?"

"You never know," I said.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**This second chapter was written by StayWithMeAlways.**

* * *

**Boy**

**Chapter 2: Cornflakes**

BPOV

Tonight, I was going to sleep over at Edward's house with Emmett and Rosalie.

I've been at school for a whole week and almost everyone there asked who I was and let me tell you, it got really annoying when people asked me who I was.

I picked my skateboard off the ground and walked up Edward's porch, ringing the bell and knocking three times. Rosalie answered.

"Hey," she said with a small smile. "You came just in time. We just ordered pizza and the boys are picking out a movie."

I smiled back and followed her to the living room where Edward and Emmett were arguing what to watch. Apparently, it was between Saw or Paranormal Activity.

"And I'm telling you! Saw will make you shit your pants!" Emmett protested loudly.

"Yeah, but, Paranormal Activity is new AND at will make you shit your pants!"

"That may be true, but this movie never gets old."

Edward snorted. "But Saw is just an emo clown who goes around killing people."

Ohhh! Burn! That was a good comeback Eddie. I'm proud.

"You take that back!" Emmett demanded.

Edward shook his head. "Never."

"You ass! It's a lot more fun to watch an old movie!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is n-"

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU KINDLY SHUT THE HELL UP?" I yelled and the house got quiet. "Thank you. Now if you guys can't agree on a damn movie, then I'll choose one."

I proceeded over to the movie shelf and scanned the movie titles. Ah, Remember me. Satisfied with my choice, I went to the DVD player and set the DVD into the slot. I went to sit next to Edward on the couch while Emmett and Rosalie lied down on their stomachs.

I was about to hit 'play' on the remote when Edward stopped me while looking at the title of the movie.

"Remember Me? We're watching Remember Me?" He asked me. "You always hated movies that were Girly and sappy."

I shrugged, taking a bite of pizza. "Guess I changed my mind."

"I was going to pick a scary movie just for you. Besides, it's almost Halloween." He protested.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, it's just a movie. We have enough time to watch at least two more movies." I gave him a look. "Chill out."

He sighed and I clicked play and the movie started.

Throughout the movie, I could feel Edward's gaze on me and I ignored it. If Edward couldn't take in my changes, then that's just too damn bad.

"YES!" Emmett shouted after the credits came on the screen.

Before Edward could protest, Emmett put in his movie, Saw.

Guess this wasn't Edward's day.

After watching Saw and Paranormal Activity, we all decided to tell scary stories since we weren't tired. I went first.

"So, there was this girl named Susan and a guy named Ned who were driving through a wooded empty section of highway..."

"Do Susan and Ned go to our school?" Emmett asked.

I slapped my forehead. "No Emmett, they don't"

"Then who are they?"

Someone really needed to knock sense into this guy.

I sighed, frustrated. "No, they're made up."

"Oh," He nodded. "You may proceed."

I rolled my eyes before continuing the story. "Lightning flashed, thunder roared, the sky went dark in the torrential downpour.

"We'd better stop," said Susan.

Ned nodded his head in agreement. He stepped on the brake, and suddenly the car started to slide on the slick pavement. They plunged off the road and slid to a halt at the bottom of an incline. Pale and shaking like mad man, Ned quickly turned to check if Susan was all right. When she nodded, Ned relaxed and looked through the rain soaked windows.

"I'm going to see how bad it is," he told Susan, and when out into the storm. She saw his blurry figure in the headlight, walking around the front of the car. A moment later, he jumped in beside her, soaking wet.

"The car's not badly damaged, but we're wheel-deep in mud," he said. "I'm going to have to go for help."

Susan swallowed nervously. There would be no quick rescue here. He told her to turn off the headlights and lock the doors until he returned.

Axe Murder Hollow.

Although Ned hadn't said the name aloud, they both knew what he had been thinking when he told her to lock the car. This was the place where a man had once taken an axe and hacked his wife to death in a jealous rage over an alleged affair. Supposedly, the axe-wielding spirit of the husband continued to haunt this section of the road.

Outside the car, Susan heard a shriek, a loud thump, and a strange gurgling noise. But she couldn't see anything in the darkness. Frightened, she shrank down into her seat. She sat in silence for a while, and then she noticed another sound.

Bump. Bump. Bump.

It was a soft sound, like something being blown by the wind.

Suddenly, the car was illuminated by a bright light. An official sounding voice told her to get out of the car. Ned must have found a police officer. Susan unlocked the door and stepped out of the car. As her eyes adjusted to the bright light, she saw it. Hanging by his feet from the tree next to the car was the dead body of Ned. His bloody throat had been cut so deeply that he was nearly decapitated. The wind swung his corpse back and forth so that it thumped against the tree.

Bump. Bump. Bump.

Susan screamed and ran toward the voice and the light. As she drew close, she realized the light was not coming from a flashlight. Standing there was the glowing figure of a man with a smile on his face and a large, solid, and definitely real axe in his hands. She backed away from the glowing figure until she bumped into the car.

"Playing around when my back was turned," the ghost whispered, stroking the sharp blade of the axe with his fingers. "You've been very naughty."

The last thing she saw was the glint of the axe blade in the eerie, incandescent light," I finished eerily.

Everyone stared open mouthed at me before Rose went ahead to tell her scary story.

By 1 in the morning, Emmett was snoring away and Rose was turning over in her sleep and sighed. Edward walked out of the room telling me he had to go get something.

I was throwing away the paper plates when I heard someone come up behind me. It was Edward.

"Can I help you?" I asked after a minute of long silence, standing there awkwardly.

"What's up with you?" he asked rudely.

I crossed my arms and glared. "What's up with me? What's up with you? You're the one who's been in a crappy mood all day."

He gave out a frustrated sigh. "You've changed. Well, you still can eat a whole box of pizza and wrestle, but mostly everything else about has changed . Did this Alice person change you?"

"Don't you dare drag Alice into this," I said threw my teeth. "And news flash," I threw my hands out and did the jazz hands. "People change. And out of all people, I thought my best guy friend would understand that."

I fast walked to my sleeping bag in the living room and quickly got in it, willing myself to sleep.

\...B…/

Next Morning

When I woke up the next day, I opened up my groggy eyes to see that no one but myself was in the living room. I sat up in my sleeping bad and scratched my head and I heard voices in the kitchen.

I got up and padded my way into the kitchen where Edward, Emmett, and Rose where eating cereal.

"Morning," I said as I got a bowl from the cupboard.

"Morning," they chorused back.

I went to sit down at the table and looked at everyone. Emmett was stuffing his face with cereal like the pig he was. Rose hit him in the back of his head for his behavior before she went on with her eating. Edward was looking down at his bowl eating quite slowly.

I sighed and began eating my own cereal.

"Who crapped in your cornflakes?" I mumbled to myself.

Edward looked up. "What did you say?"

I composed myself and took a bite of cereal. "Nothing."

He rolled his eyes and went on to eating again.

Guess I was the one who crapped in Edward's cornflakes…

* * *

**So my first official chapter is up next! Can't wait for you to read it. :]**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

**This is my official first chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

**Boy**

**Chapter 3: What just happened?**

BPOV**  
**

Edward is an ass.

I just can't believe him! He's been ignoring me for three days. Three damn days! So what if I'm a little different now? Is it a crime that I learned to like being a bit girlie? You'd think that since he was supposedly my best friend he would be happy that I discovered new things about myself.

But would I use happy to describe how Edward's been acting?

Fuck no.

"Bells, stop glaring at those flowers. They'll die because of you," Jake joked from his spot on the couch.

I obediently averted my piercing stare away from the vase of flowers that were on our coffee table and glared daggers at the ceiling instead.

"Now you want the roof to collapse and kill us? Bells you have some serious killing issues," Satan continued speaking.

I huffed and turned my glare to him.

"Hey now!" He yelled warningly. "Don't look at me like that. I might burst into flames! I don't want to burst into flames! Vanessa and I didn't even get to have sex yet!"

Ew. Just…Ew.

"Okay I so did not need to hear that," I said disgusted.

I sighed. "Jake, I just don't understand why he's ignoring me."

He looked at me sympathetically. "B, I know you're upset, but just give Edward some time to adjust to the new you. He's known you his whole life as tomboy Bella. This is a big change for him, for all of us."

"I have given him time!" I said, frustrated. "It's been three fucking days! The rest of you seem to be adjusting fine with how I am now. Why can't he?"

"I can't tell you what he's thinking. I'm not a mind reader. If you can't seem to wait any longer, my best advice it to just ask him, and if he can't accept you for who you are now…I honestly don't think he's worth it to be kept in your life."

I frowned to myself. "That's what I'm afraid of," I whispered, so quietly Jake couldn't possibly hear me.

\...B…/

Despite my talk with Jake, I didn't confront Edward.

I was terrified of all the possible horrible things he could have said. He could have said he hated me for changing...He could have said he never wants to see me again…He could have said that I wasn't as pretty as all the other girls who have fawned all over him, and that it was stupid for me to even try to be like a girl.

It disturbed me that the last one bothered me so much.

Six days have passed since Jake and I had our talk, and I still haven't spoken to Edward. I finally gave up on waiting for him to call me and decided to give him his space. I didn't bother him at school, and I didn't dare go over to his house. I just let him be.

I felt bad for Emmett. He was stuck between two friends fighting. Though he wasn't exactly pleased with Edward for ignoring me, he faithfully stayed neutral and didn't take anyone's side. Rosalie was the same, but she did say:

"If he doesn't man the fuck up soon, I will rip his balls off for being such a dick to you Bells."

That is when I decided, I fucking loved Rosalie.

Emmett had laughed his booming laugh and placed a kiss on her cheek. "This is why I love you babe," he had said through his chuckles.

The hardest parts of school were lunch and Biology. He's always right there. So close but so far. But I stopped feeling sorry for myself after day three. If anything I was angry with Edward. He has never acted like this before. I guess I wasn't the only one who changed. So I did exactly what he was doing to me. I ignored him, pretended like he wasn't even there.

Though there was one good thing that happened to me during this week of hell. My Harley finally arrived. My baby was a beautiful thing, a 2011 Harley-Davidson XL 883N Iron Model.

My baby had a medium-gray powder-coated engine with polished covers, and a chrome exhaust with slash-cut mufflers. She had a low front and rear suspension along with a classic 3.3-gallon fuel tank. She also had black, laced steel wheels with chrome spokes and black hubs. My baby also had a Sportster Classic solo seat with a side-mouthed license plate. To top it all off she had a black headlamp body with black visor and satin trim ring.

All in all, my baby was a fucking orgasm on wheels.

I rode my Harley to school every day. I enjoyed watching the guys drool over my bike, and I equally enjoyed the envy in the girls' eyes. Oh, and I was especially entertained at how jealous and awed Satan was.

Rosalie absolutely loved my baby. She was such a mechanic freak. She even offered to fix my bike so that it would drive even faster. Rosalie was stunningly beautiful and was into cars. I could see what it did to Emmett and every other male when she spoke _Car and Driver_.

God was obviously having a good day when he decided to bless Rosalie upon the horndogs know as men.

\...B…/

Do you know how depressing it is to be alone at home on a Saturday night?

Pretty fucking sad.

Satan went over to Vanessa's house doing god knows what, and Dad went over to his friend Billy's house. He was watching the game and spending the night there. Emmett and Rosalie couldn't hang out with me because they were out on a date.

So here I am all bored and alone, being pathetic. Normally I would go over to Edward's when I was lonely and had nothing to do, but that's definitely not happening anytime soon.

I jumped onto my bed face down on my pillow and groaned. _Why? Why can't you talk to me? At least tell me how you feel, _I thought to myself._ Stop being chicken shit and call me!_

Five minutes later my phone started ringing. I stared at it for a moment and then quickly grabbed it of my night stand. I felt my eyes widen in disbelief at the name that flashed on the screen.

Edward.

Ho-ly shit.

I hastily clicked the answer button and cautiously raised the phone to my ear.

"Edward?" I heard my bewildered voice say.

"Uh, yeah. Um, hey Bella," his velvet voice replied nervously.

I didn't say anything else. I honestly didn't know what to say. I just listened to his breathing through the phone until he decided to speak again.

"Would-would it be okay if I came over?" He stuttered. "I'd really like to talk to you in person."

"Sure," I said, still sounding a bit dazed.

"Thanks. I'll be there in ten minutes," he said before hanging up.

I blinked.

Did Edward seriously just ask to come over after ignoring me for almost two weeks?

The fuck…?

I sat there on my bed frozen, unable to form a complete thought. All I could seem to think was _why_ and _Edward_. I don't know how long I sat there unmoving until I hear the ring of the doorbell. I jumped, startled from the sound.

I sprang up from my bed and raced down the stairs. Surprisingly I did so without tripping. I quickly unlocked the door and yanked it open revealing Edward.

For a moment, we just stared at each other, taking in each other's features. I first noticed how disheveled his hair looked, more so than usual. He had probably been pulling at it. It was one of the things that he would do when he was either nervous or frustrated. Then I noticed his eyes. I only now realized how green they were. They looked like to emeralds planted in his face. His green eyes were so intense…intensely focused on me. I had to look away.

"Hi," I said biting my bottom lip.

"Hey," he replied. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I said opening the door wider.

He stepped inside, and I closed the door. We walked into the living room in silence. I sat on the couch that had enough room to fit at least four people. Edward hesitated for a moment before he sat in the recliner.

I frowned. "Why are you all the way over there?"

"I-I didn't think you'd want me to sit next to you," he stuttered, just like he did on the phone. Never in my life have I ever heard him stutter. What the fuck is going on?

"That's silly. Get your ass over here Cullen."

He smiled. It was tiny and half-assed, but it was still a smile I guess. He got up from the recliner and sat down next to me.

"So you're probably wondering why I'm here…"

"No shit Eddie. This is the first time you've spoken to me in two weeks." I couldn't help the sour tone in my voice.

He grimaced. "Yeah, that's kind of what I wanted to talk about," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

I waited.

"I am so sorry, Bella," he said hoarsely, like he was about to cry. "I can't even tell you how sorry I am. I was just so caught up in the fact that you dressed and acted differently. I really liked the old you, but I like the new you too. I just didn't take the time to realize that you haven't even changed that much. You're still you, B. There's just more to you now. I'm so sorry it took me so long to figure this out. Please, please tell me you'll forgive me," he pleaded.

"Oh, Edward, of course I forgive you," I whispered, leaning closer to him so I could wrap my arms around him. He immediately returned the hug.

"Thank you, B. I was such a jackass."

I laughed. "Yes you were, but it's okay." I pulled back from the embrace. "So are we good now?"

He grinned a genuine crooked smile. "We're good."

I smiled back at him. Finally we were okay.

I stood up. "So do you want something to eat? Drink?" I offered, about to head towards the kitchen.

"No, wait," he said, almost desperately. "I really need to tell you something." I sat down, but he stood up and began pacing back and forth.

"What is it?" I asked watching him.

"Well I'd like to explain why I was so upset before."

"Didn't you already explain?"

"Sort of but not fully."

"Okay then."

He continued to pace, not saying anything.

"Edward stop! You're making me nervous. Just spit it out," I demanded.

He obediently stopped but remained standing. "Remember how I said I liked the old you, but I also like the new you?"

I nodded warily.

"Well I did like the old you. You're were my best friend, still are."

Where was he going with this?

"But what does that have to do with being upset with me?" I asked.

"Because I also like the new you…a lot." His eyes finally met mine.

"What do you…?" I started. Then what he said finally clicked. "Oh," I whispered, my eyes looking away from his.

"Yeah oh," he laughed humorlessly. "I like this new you too much that's why I was so angry. Please understand that I was furious with myself not with you. I hated myself for feeling like this because I know you would never feel the same about me, and if we tried to have a relationship and if it didn't work out, I was afraid that we would hate each other. And I don't want to hate you Bella, and I don't want you to hate me either because you're my best friend and I really care about you and oh shit I'm rambling. I'm sorry. I'll stop talking now."

I couldn't believe this.

Edward…liked me.

My mouth open and closed. I didn't know what to say.

Open.

"I…"

Close.

"B, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything," Edward said sadly, bowing his head.

I shook my head quickly. "No. No, don't be sorry." I stood up and walk to him. I placed my hand on his arm. "Don't ever be sorry to tell me how you feel."

He lifted his head so his eyes would meet mine. "Okay," he nodded. "But Bella, just know that it's okay if you don't have feelings for me, but remember that I do like you."

I bit my lip and gave him a small smile. "I will."

"And promise me something."

"Okay."

"Promise me that things won't be awkward between us."

"I promise, Edward."

He smiled. "Good. Now are you going to cook me something fancy?"

I chuckled. "Sure, Eddie."

We walked into the kitchen joking and laughing just like old times.

While cooking I wondered, what the hell just happened?

* * *

**So what'd ya think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know! REVIEW.**

**A/N: If you are waiting for my other story CAN PLAYERS CHANGE, I am so sorry for not updating. I am currently fixing and tweaking it.**


End file.
